Lets live together, big brother!
by PennyNamette
Summary: Sesshomaru comes home one day to find that his younger brother Inuyasha in his home.Turns out their bastard father kicked him out, so Sesshomaru decides to let him stay, but things start getting a little... hecktic. (ON HOLD WHILE BEING EDITED)
1. Suprise

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha, who was running down the stairs at full speed. The sad part about that was when he tried to slow down while nearing the bottom, he found he couldn't, thus resulting I him being slammed into the in front of the stair case. Right at that moment, the door right next to him opened and in came said man Inuyasha was looking for.

Inuyasha stumbled backwards from the treacherous wall that was, unfortunately, made of stone and tried to recollect his thoughts. _What where my thoughts?... I was thinking about Aniki and... ah! Aniki!_

Inuyasha looked up to find that the reason he had run down the flight of stairs was standing in front of him, staring at him with a rather puzzled look. The last time he had seen the hanyou was when he was 5 years old, by which point he decided to move out, and seeing as him and his father weren't on very friendly terms... well, lets just say he saw no reason to come back. Yet here he was, the half-demon whom he called brother in his home... wait, what?

"Inuyasha... why..." he was going to ask "_why the hell are you in my house?" _when a smile broke out on Inuyasha's face the made him pause mid-sentence. And then, Inuyasha threw himself onto his brother, with as much vigor as if he was taking out a foot ball player, cause both brothers to fall to the floor, rather ungracefully but adorably cute still. A small "eep!" of surprise escaped Sesshomaru's mouth, and a loud "Aniki!" came from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rubbed his face lovingly into the chest of his older brother, who had grabbed onto him mid fall out of instinct, and pulled his face away to stare into the others. Sesshomaru's hair was fanned out across the ground and all over his face and his eye's where as round as saucers staring strait into those of Inuyasha and his lungs where putting out small huff of air (well, carbon dioxide really, but who needs specifics?) to get over the initial shock of being thrown to the ground. In all Inuyasha thought he looked absolutely adorable, and it made his heart flutter.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sesshomaru shouted after he had gotten over being glomped. Seriously, who glomps people? What are they, an anime? Sheesh.

Apparently the shouting didn't effect Inuyasha at all, for he just continued to smile the mother of all smiles at him and said, "breathing." Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation. "_That's not what I meant_" he hissed threw clenched teeth. Understanding dawned on Inuyasha finally as he realized what he meant. "oooh, you mean what am I doing in your house and what I'm doing in your house?"

Sesshomaru took a long breath to calm himself and answered "Yes, That's what I meant." Inuyasha laughed softly, a laugh that Sesshomaru might have thought cute if not the situation and said:

"I'm going to be living with you, big-brother"

END OF CHAPPY 1

'ello. Hoped you liked this i'm probubly gonna be putting more chappies on real soon so hold tight if you did actually like this, and thank you for reading, raggsbee really appreciates it, and pretty please review! If you do i'll be sure to make the chappies longer than on page, (cause I have to say, this is pretty pathetic, sowwy : [ ...)

Huggs and kisses

D.F.


	2. Explanations

Inuyasha waited patiently on the couch in the living room as Sesshomaru pace back 'n forth in front of him, clearly frustrated with _something_ of the sort. But what, Inuyasha didn't know, if you asked him the fact that he was staying with his older brother couldn't make him happier. He hadn't seen him sense he was five! And now he stood just a mere 3 feet away from him! He looked to the floor to hide his goofy grin which he knew was spreading on his face. Oh the joy!

Meanwhile, while Inuyasha was having his giddy moment on the sofa, Sesshomaru was having hell. Why the hell had he stated he was going to be living with him, and more importantly, why was he even here! Sesshomaru stopped his pace and laid his face into his palm, sighing deeply to calm himself. He turned to Inuyasha and stared at him a moment, assessing how he looked with his head tilted downward, not saying a word. The older demons eyebrows furrowed in slight guilt as he thought _did I make him sad in some way? _

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you alright?" he said, addressing him more softly than he would have, supposing he was in fact hurt in some way. But the hanyou soon proved him wrong when his head snapped up to show a smiling face that quickly answered: "yes, big brother?"

Sesshomaru nearly face palmed. How the hell did he get to thinking he was sad? This was the same half-demon that maintained a strait grinned even when Sesshomaru nearly lost his voice yelling at him earlier, to which he answered simply with "top secret!" (He had asked, or rather demanded why he was there and who gave him permission to stay at his house, and the boy hadn't answered any of them).

He walked up to the younger boy sitting relaxed on the couch, who was still staring up at him, and put his arms on either side of his body and leaned closely towards him, and only then did Inuyasha's expression change. The innocent smile fell from his face to be replaced by a look of surprise, and a deep shade of red flooded his cheeks and quickly he looked away to the right of the older males face, clearly avoiding eye contact. Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow in slight confusion, but ignored it nonetheless and continued to lean down to the hanyou until his lips was a mere inch away from the top of Inuyasha's head, and he spoke softly: "okay, I'll ask you one more time, why are you in my house, without my permission and claiming that you're going to be living with me?"

Inuyasha, still with his head turned to the side, shivered from the sensation of feeling his brothers breath against the top of his head, and he _knew _that Sesshomaru sensed it. He gulped down the saliva he could feel building in his mouth before he answered. "I- I can't tell you! Please, you already asked me before..." He really was getting tired of being interrogated. He thought he wouldn't mind that much if he came! He remembered the all the times when he was a kid, when his brother would always let him stay in his room, even letting him sleep with him if he wanted. He could still feel the arms of the much larger boy wrapped around him, his cheek pressed against his firm but warm chest...

A nip at his ear snapped him out of his musing, and he stared shocked at the face above him.

"what did you do that for!"

"you didn't answer correctly."

"I already told you, I can't tell you!"

Sesshomaru nipped again at his ear but harder this time, causing Inuyasha to jump in pain and push against the chest in front of him. "ow! Stop it!"

In response to his protest, The older demon pushed the younger down (rather roughly) onto the length of couch and straddled his hips, and to top it off he grabbed his wrist and pinned them above his head, successfully rendering all movement from the hanyou.

Inuyasha felt his breathing hitch at the very suggestive position they where in, and once again Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice it. He chuckled, a deep chuckle that made Inuyasha's heart skip a beat, and said: "Well, well, well, it seems that my dear little brother has a little crush on me, huh?"

"Tha- that's not true!" But while he said this his cheeks turned _another_ shade darker.

"Oh, really? 'cause _this_ says otherwise..." His hands went below Inuyasha's waist, and made towards his crotch area where a hardening erection was forming. _Shit!_ Inuyasha thought as Sesshomaru grabbed it, causing the poor hanyou to moan low in his throat. Sesshomaru, though, was having a blast. He all ways thought low of those who seduced people just for their personal amusement, but now that he was in their position, good god it was fun! Especially sense this parasite had the audacity to to just march into his home while he was away, _glomp_ him, and then claim he was going to be staying here, well... he deserved it! And boy, was he having fun watching him squirm... well, that was until he saw and smelt the tears running down his cheeks. Then he literally felt all the previous giddiness he felt before seep from him, and in came the guilt.

Inuyasha wasn't stupid, he knew Sesshomaru was just doing this to humiliate him, and it was working. The worst part of all this was, his feelings where real, this was what he had wanted for years and it was all just a game to Sesshomaru. He probably didn't even care about Inuyasha, He was gone for well over a decade, why _should_ he let him stay in his house, it's not like he owed him anything. And it was with these thoughts that Inuyasha began to cry.

"Okay! Fine! No one told me to come, alright? I came on my own..." He began, " Mother dies last week, and... father said he didn't want me there anymore and – and so I came here. I couldn't think of any other place to go..." Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru with his eye's still brimmed with tears, pleading with his eye's for him to understand.

Sesshomaru felt his chest swell with sympathy for his younger brother, along with anger at his father. So he kicked him out, huh? Finally got tired with him, exactly how he had gotten bored with him. Looking down at Inuyasha, He could see it wasn't anything he had down, and if it was, it wasn't worth hurting him like this. Depending on how he acted, their father probably had spoiled him, and suddenly abandoned him. So, swallowing his pride, he made his decision.

"Okay... you can stay here with me."


	3. Gourmet Feast

A week had passed since Inuyasha started to live with Sesshomaru.

An entire _'effing_ week, and already Sesshomaru thought he might need to be sent a pshyciatrist.

Sesshomaru wasn't a person who liked to be doted on, as a matter a fact, he _hated_ it. With a passion.

He was completely independent and preferred to look after his own needs and not have someone chasing after him saying, "I make you breakfast, cause I now your busy!" or "I did your laundry for you, cause I now your busy!" or even, "I cleaned you _entire house_ for you, cause I know your busy!"

That's exactly what Inuyasha decided to do.

Sense day one, he had followed him around like a lost puppy repeating "Can I do this?", "You want me to do this?", and "Should I do this?" He just would not shut up, god damn it!

Sesshomaru drove into his driveway, home from work, and sighed. He leaned his head against the window sill and pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to go inside just yet. Don't get him wrong on anything, he wanted nothing more to just strode into his house and plop into his bed and forget all his day's troubles. The thing was, he couldn't.

The moment he opened that door, he knew what awaited him. He would be greeted by a puppy eared, white-haired half-demon who just so happened to be his little brother. He would ambush him with question after question on how he could help him do this or do that. And, like mentioned before, he _hated_ that. With a passion.

But, he couldn't just stay out in his car all night could he? Well, he could, but he really didn't want to. So, reluctantly, he got out of his car, walked up to the and stuck the key into the lock. He mentally and physically braced himself, turned the key and walked inside.

He was tackled to the floor by what looked like a huge white blob.

Sesshomaru's hand lashed out to grab the door paneling to keep himself and his brother, who currently had his face shoved into his chest, from falling. For the second time in 15 minutes, he sighed.

"Inuyasha?"

"yes, Aniki?" his voice was muffled, his head still pressed against his older brothers chest.

"_Why_ do have to tackle me _every time_ I come home?"

Inuyasha looked up into his brother's face, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed, and thought about that question.

"because..." why did he always hug him?

"I guess I don't really know" He stepped way from Sesshomaru, his look of confusion gone off his face, and back with his carefree one. Sesshomaru stared at him, and the shook his head and placed his keys on the key rack, and his coat on the hook. He walked past his brother, towards the kitchen to make something to eat. Then he froze.

Set up on the table was the most elaborate array of food, with sea food and meats such as, but not limited to: shrimp, lobster, steak, smoked salmon, _caviar _(how he managed to get that, we'll never know), and a giant turkey stationed at the center of the table with pineapple surrounding it, blah, blah, _blah_.

Trice, he sighed.

"_Inuyasha_..."

"You really say my name a lot"

"Inuyasha!"

"What? Aren't you happy with the food?" He looked up at him, eye's shining with innocence, not even knowing what he did wrong. "I didn't really know what you like, so I just decided to make everything I could think of." Which, apparently, was literally _everything_.

"You can't just go around cooking everything in the kitchen, Inuyasha, what are we going to eat tomorrow?"

"...What are we going to eat tomorrow? Oh!, how about mochi?" Before Sesshomaru could say anything Inuyasha inverted into his own world of possible foods he could create, and all Sesshomaru could do was face-palm.

That night, Sesshomaru went to bed with the most upset stomach he ever had in his life.

Ta-da~! I know, I know, your all like "OMG! She updated her story twice in the same 24 hours! it's Armageddon!" but I _can_ update more than once every 5 months, ya know...

Anyway, I originally planned to make this chapter a lot longer, but I lost my insight to this story. Like, it's in there! But it's in bits and pieces floating around in the effed up world that is my Imagination. So I will try try try my bestess to update more and get this in an actually plaot. And hell, you guys can send me suggestions if you like! that would be so AWESOME! **overly enthusiastic **

until next time,

R.R


	4. Mall Time

**OMG! She updated? No way! I bet that's what y'all where thinking, yep I bet it was. Y'all didn't know I was a mind reader, did you? Lol, naw I kid, I kid. Anyway, I'm finally out with chapter 4, I'm so sorry for how long it took, so please don't be cross with me! I never meant to take so long! You see, school started up again and it's been a real bitch, also I've had some uber kick-ass procrastination. But you mark my words, I'll will provide you guys with more chapters! Know why? Cause I love you :D. you make my world go round, yay! (if I sound creepy, I'm sorry. Please don't sue me for harassment! D:)**

**Thank everyone for their totally awesome reviews, and I hope this chapter answers some questions for some of you.**

Chapter 4

_Sesshomaru was locked up in a cage. The cage was small and incredibly cramped and his neck turned to an uncomfortable angle, he couldn't think of anything other than getting out of the cage. But no matter how hard he tried to joggle the door open or push against the bars of the walls, it wouldn't open. The more he struggled, the smaller the cage seemed to get._

_A large shadow drew over the cage, like a great big cloud. His stomach tightened with apprehension, and he strained to see what was looming over his cage but the cage was too small. Then a large shoed foot came into his vision, wearing a dress shoe and black suit pants adorned the legs. Then it knelt down onto one knee and bent over to look into the cage, and Sesshomaru gasped seeing who it was. _

"_Sesshomaru…," it said, "Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru…"_

"Sesshomaru!"

Said demon woke with a sudden jolt and shot straight up, knocking over whoever was sitting on the bed next to him to the floor. He leaned over the side, and wasn't all that surprised to see it was Inuyasha plastered on the floor.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing a spot on his head that must've been hit when he crash landed on the floor.

"The question _should_ be: why the _hell_ are you in my _room_?"

"Does that even matter?"

"Yes, it does! Now answer the question."

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you _second_"

"Wha- that doesn't even make any sense!"

"Sure it does. Now tell me, _why_ are you in my room?"

"Alright, Fine," Inuyasha said, sitting back down on the bed. He turned facing Sesshomaru, and crossed his legs in front of himself. He leaned forward and fixed his brother with a deep stare. "You where moaning. In your sleep."

"I was, _moaning_?" Now why would he be doing that?

"Yeah, Moaning. And you where muttering something, but I couldn't understand what you where saying. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Hm. He did _vaguely_ remember a having a dream, or nightmare or whatever. "Yeah… I think I did have one."

"Do tell." Inuyasha scooted closer to him, obviously eager to hear what went on in the mysterious mind of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shook his head in amusement at his younger brother's interest.

"Well, I remember I was in a cage. A really small cage, and I kept trying to get out but the more I tried the smaller it got… and then a shadow came over me and… and it bent down… and…" He looked down at his lap, thinking of the moment the being crouched down to look at him. And whose face he saw, and whose voice he'd heard.

Inuyasha leaned in closer to his brother. "And, what?" Sesshomaru looked back up to his brother, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"It was… Father."

"Dude, that's weird. You really call him_ father_?" Sesshomaru took a swipe at him with his claws, which Inuyasha dodged without barley thinking about it. He'd gotten pretty used to it

"Quit joking, I'm serious!"

"I'm serious, too! Who calls their dad 'father' anymore?"

"Whatever," Sesshomaru flopped back into his sheets. "aren't you supposed to be making breakfast or something, like you do every morning?" To that, Inuyasha jumped straight out of his bed with a horrified expression o his face.

"Oh no, my omelets!, " and he took off out the door, running so fast he slammed into the wall outside Sesshomaru's door, but didn't stop nonetheless.

Sesshomaru chuckled quietly and snuggled further into his bed. Inuyasha could be annoying at times, but he was warming up to him.

After 20 minutes or so Inuyasha finally came back into the room and called Sesshomaru to Breakfast. He came in panting and sweaty, but with a self-satisfactory aura about him, almost like he'd just had an epic battle and won. Sesshomaru decided he wouldn't ask why, and got up silently to eat his food.

As usual, the food Inuyasha made was delicious. Sesshomaru could hardly remember how he'd gotten by living without his brother's delectable ready made cuisine. And then a thought hit him.

Where did Inuyasha learn to cook so well?

You see, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad, Inutaisho, was the wealthy owner of a long line of hotels that stretched all across America. He lived in an extremely large mansion, and had well over thirty servants to serve him, most of which where cooking staff. Sesshomaru personally never had to make himself a meal when he stayed with his father (which could possibly be why he's such a lousy cook now), so why, he wondered, is Inuyasha's food better than even the cooks at the mansion?

"Hey, Inuyasha?" he asks, curiosity over taking him.

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha answers, absorbed in a book he was ready.

"Where did you learn to cook so well?"

There was a pause before he got any answer. Then finally Inuyasha looked up from his book. " Where did I what?"

Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically. He really hated repeating himself. "I _said_, where did you learn to cook so well? If I can remember correctly, there isn't a need to cook any food yourself a whole lot living at the mansion."

"Well," Inuyasha began a light shade of pink ghosting over his cheeks at the compliment. "I never really liked having the servants waiting on me all the time. It makes me useless, and a bit a bit of a douche bag, like some stuck up kid whose used to having everything done for them. Also, I really enjoy cooking; it's pretty much my favorite hobby. So, I asked if Monsieur Jean-Claude could teach me some things and I've, you know kept at it."

"Well, Inuyasha, you are a cooking genius, and cheers to you!" He held up his glass high in the air and Inuyasha, laughing, clinked his glass to it.

"Cheers!"

They laughed again, and then silently went back to finishing their omelet. After the meal, Sesshomaru, who was getting his things ready for work, remembered a question he had to ask him and turned to Inuyasha, who was busy gathering the plates and such off the table.

"Inuyasha, don't you have to go to school?"

"Dude, seriously? You're just now asking me this and it's been, like, what, two and a half weeks?"

"Well sorry, I forgot to ask."

"Your are like, the worst brother guardian thing ever."

"Just answer the question."

Inuyasha dumped the dishes into the sink before turning back to Sesshomaru to answer his question. "I'll have you know I'm home schooled. I take Math, Science, History and English online, and do three laps around the block for P.E, which by the way I need you to sign later. I'm getting A's and B's in all of my classes, and if you don't believe me, I'll gladly show you." He made a motioned with his hand in the general direction of his laptop located in his room up stairs, welcoming his brother to it if he needed proof.

It so happened, that he didn't. He grabbed his keys and made for the door. "That's fine; I need to get to work"

"Oh, wait!" Inuyasha ran over where he stood. "Can you drive me somewhere for me?"

"Um, I guess, where?"

"To the Mall. I'm supposed to meet my friend."

"Oh, sure, that's where I work." He opened the front door and pushed Inuyasha through towards the car before following through and locking it. He unlocked the car from his keychain button and climbed into the driver's side, and Inuyasha slide into shotgun. He revved up the motor and pulled out of the drive way, and rode down the street.

"You work at the Mall? Really? Which store?"

"Hot Topic."

"For _real_? Well, it makes sense, seeing as your always dressed like your going to a funeral. And you're the demon from hell to collect their souls."

"Shut up, I do not!"

"Do too. Look at you, lip piercing and black skinny jeans? And you also have a band T-shirt on, complete with an oversized jacket. And guess what? It's _black_. Let's not forget your huge fucking combat boots."

"Don't say 'fuck'."

"I'm just expressing the largeness of you your gigantic monster shoes. You could probably kick down an elephant with those."

"Yeah, and your one to talk"

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"While _I_ look like an awesome spirit of death, _you_ look like the overly sad, emotional wreck at the funeral that just can't _stand_ to live another day. And that was before the death."

Inuyasha turned to face him in his seat. "You calling me emo?"

Sesshomaru smirked, but didn't take his eyes off the road. "I call 'em like I see

'em."

"Oh, _hell_ no!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Oh _lordy_, he did not just say that! God, help me _please_, he _did not_ just say that!"

"Oh _lordy_, I think I did!"

"And why, pray tell, do you think I'm emo, of all things?"

"Because you've got the _black_ wristbands, you've got the _black_ converse, and you've got painted nails, that are _black_."

"Whatever man, if I'm emo, than I make emo fucking sexy!" 

"Don't say 'fuck'!"

"I'll say what I want!"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said, get out."

"Oh, so now your kicking me out of your car just cause a curse word? Well, sir, you can just-."

"Stop being so dramatic, we're here."

"Say what?" Inuyasha looked the window, and realized they _were_ there. "Wow. That was quick."

"This is such a demonic store." Inuyasha said when they walked into Hot Topic. They walked to the back so Sesshomaru could check himself in and clip on name card.

"Why do you say that?"

"Are you kidding me? It's all dark and chiz. You could murder someone in here."

"Yeah it looks dark, but they get some pretty cutesy stuff in here. Once they had a Barbie jacket. And look – ." He pointed to the front of the store, where new T-shirts where being displayed, "Those shirts have cupcakes and mustaches and other stupid stuff on them." He walked of to the boxed out area in the center of the store where customers paid for their items, and Inuyasha followed closely behind.

"Well, that's because emos go here to. And they eat that shit up."

"So you must be having a field day, huh?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha said, and playfully punched him in the arm, to which Sesshomaru laughed to. They where caught off guard by a new, deep voice.

"Well, well, well, Seems like Sesshomaru brought someone new to work!," A deep voice said from behind them, and they turned around to see a tall, lean man leaning against the cashier counter on the outside of the box, looking at them red mischievous eyes. His Long, jet-black wavy hair rested against his shoulders and covered most of his face, and looked as though he never brushed it. But, strangely enough, it didn't look bad. As a matter of fact it added to his devilishly sexy persona.

Inuyasha felt, rather than saw, his brother tense up next to him, and he looked up fully expecting a scowl on his face. But instead what he saw made him do a double take.

His Brother was _blushing_. And not the kind of blush you get from being angry, the kind you get when you see you see your _crush_ blushing.

'He has a crush on _this_ guy?' He thought, disbelief written all over his inner voice. It wasn't that surprising, really. If he'd guess him to fall for anyone, it'd be this guy. Sesshomaru had a major thing for guys with tattoos all over their body and disheveled appearances. This guy had his entire left arm tattooed to the point it looked like a jacket sleeve, and looked like he woke up under a rock in prehistoric ages. But even Inuyasha couldn't deny the fact that, despite his appearance, he'd totally tap that. He was a sex god.

But, for some reason, his stomach turned uncomfortably looking at the look of admiration in his brother's eyes. It just… didn't feel right.

"N-Naraku!" Sesshomaru stuttered in response to Naraku's sudden appearance. He opened his mouth again, but closed in a moment after, either to nervous to speak or didn't know what to say.

Naraku smiled sinister like and said, "Why don't you introduce me to your little friend, Sesshomaru?" It took a minute for Sesshomaru to answer; he looked to be in a daze.

"What? Oh! Right, um, this is Inuyasha," He waved his hand over Inuyasha's head. "He's my little brother; he's staying with me for a while."

Inuyasha bristled at the sound of, 'a while'. He chose not to act on it though, mostly because he had no idea why he got upset about it in the first place.

"Oh," Naraku said, curiosity taking over his expression as he slinked his was around the desk to stand in front of Inuyasha, taking his chin delicately between his index finger and thumb. Inuyasha had the brief vision of biting off those fingers.

"Makes sense he'd be your brother, he's extremely pretty like you are," Sesshomaru blushed a deeper red, but weither it was because he was happy for the compliment or embarrassed at being called pretty was uncertain. Probably a bit of both.

"And look at what stunning ears!" Naraku went on, reaching up and stroking one of his puppy ears. Now he _really_ wanted to bite his fingers off. And he was about to if Sesshomaru didn't clear his throat to get his attention, successfully distracting him. Maybe his brother was psychic?

"Inuyasha, don't you have a, ah, friend you where waiting for?" he asked calmly, but his eyes imploring. Inuyasha barely noticed though as that thought hit him like a train.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted and raced out the entrance to the store.

"Don't say 'fuck'!" Sesshomaru shouted after him. The only clue he got that Inuyasha heard him was the distinct outline of his middle finger as he hauled ass down the Mall halls.

He heard someone chuckle behind him and come up to stand next to him, an amused expression on his face, staring after the hanyou. "He's looks fun."

Sesshomaru blushed deeper and stared down at his feet. "Yeah, I guess…" he answered quietly. It wasn't lost on him, that Naraku sounded more interested in Inuyasha than he ever did in him.

**Okay, so how did you all like that chapter? I hope you love it so much your pants explode. Hell, I hope you liked it so much your **_**dogs**_** pants explode. And if you don't have a dog, then… well, get a dog, and I'll explode his pants! And if it didn't make your pants (or your dog's pants) explode, that means I've failed my mission and y'all will have to tell me the proper way to explode pants. Kay? Kay. /_~ (it's a little emo emoticon face! Go ahead, take it away to venture new internet pages! Or not, you don't have to listen to me, I'm **_**crazy**_** o.O)**

**On another note, I really wanna change my pen-name, but I've changed it about five time and I think people might be angry with that. I know it's my choice and all, but I need separate opinions. So, should I change it? (It **_**is**_** pretty lame), feed me opinions! Nom nom nom.**

**Please read and review! Reviews power me, like gas to a car. And that's all for now, bye! **

_**CoffesAndCreamers**_


	5. My Cell Phone

Hello, friiiiiends. I updated. Finally. I hope you guys like this chappie ~ and im sorry i've taken so long T.T

Chapter 5

Inuyasha thought about what had happened back in hot topic as he made his way through the crowds of people littering the mall hallways, wondering how in the hell a guy like Naraku could become Sesshomaru's boss. Obviously, the guy was some sort of … _rapist_. Okay, maybe that word was to strong, but that was the vibe Inuyasha was getting from this guy, especially with how he acted as though he'd wanted nothing better to do than to take him then and there. Just thinking about how he looked at him, eyes filled with completely unconcealed want, made Inuyasha want to barf and a shudder ran through his body , trying to dislodge the feeling. He was so caught up in riding himself of that horrible feeling he didn't even notice that someone was following him 'till said someone punched him roughly in his shoulder.

"Hey!" He shouted, almost loosing his balance with the force of the hit. He swung around looking for to where the hit flew from. "Who the hell- oh, it's you." he added, looking at the guy who just hit him.

"Dude, what took you so long?," Miroku asked, pushing Inuyasha along. "I waited for you forever at game stop!"

"I was backed up with my brothers freak of a crush." He explained. Just the thought of the way Sesshomaru was looking at that guy rubbed him the wrong way and made him feel... feel what? He knew there was some other reason the whole situation turned him off, but what was it? 'fuck it,' he thought, brushing it off. 'I don't even give a damn.'

"'freak of a crush'?," Miroku asked, pulling Inuyasha out of his reverie. "What do you mean by that?"

"_Well_," Inuyasha sighed, preparing to explain, as they walked into Barnes & Nobles. "He, like... touched my ears and called me a cutie, pretty much."

"Inuyasha, everyone calls you cute and touches your ears."

"Yeah, well, it was different this time!"

"Like how?"

"Like... you know what, shut the fuck up Miroku."

Miroku laughed in reply, and said, " Whatever. So you brother wants to bone him?,"

Inuyasha shot him a disgusted look. "Number one, gross, and number two, why does everything that comes out of your mouth have to deal with the nasty-nasty?"

"Because it's sexy-sexy." Miroku retorted. They stopped in front of a bookshelf in the young adults section. "So what book are you planning to get this time?"

"There was this book I saw last time I came here...," He started, Walking slowly down the aisle looking for the book he was referring to, until he found it and picked it up from the shelf. "this one! Called Zombies VS. Unicorns!" He held it up for inspection. "this book looks amazing!"

Miroku took it and stared at it, his eyebrows furrowing. He gave Inuyasha a pointed stare. "what the hell is wrong with you? I mean, your probably the only person I know who would find these things, let alone buy them."

Inuyasha's smile fell a little bit. "You don't think it sounds cool?"

"No, no, not at all!," He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the hanyou's shoulders and walking him over to the pay desk. "But, I mean, look at this cover! It's horrifying! Look at those zombies just tearing that Unicorn to shreds! And that Unicorn impaling that zombie and- what is that?"

Inuyasha looked at the cover closer, before tossing it onto the pay counter. "A bird person it looks like."

Miroku shook his head, exasperated. "The things you find!" He said and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist to steer him out of the place after he finished paying for the book. "What do you say to Anime Ages? I'll get you a Wall Scroll?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Sesshomaru ringed up his last customer for the day, finally putting away his mandatory smile that he wore for every customer, weither rude or kind. He looked over to where Naraku stood, who was reorganizing wallets customers messed up, and took a deep breath. This was always the hardest part of the day for him, seeing that, as his boss, Sesshomaru would have to tell him that he was leaving, and as his awesomely amazing man-candy, that was damn near impossible sense it involved talking. It was a horrible conundrum that he had to put himself through everyday. He took another breath and turned to tell Naraku of his departure, when he realized that Naraku was standing there already.

He jumped at the sudden close proximity, but held back a squeal. Because Squeals weren't manly. And Sesshomaru was definitely manly.

"Sesshomaru," He said with that sexy, sexy, smirk on his oh so kissable lips. His name rolling of that tongue caused a shudder to run up his spine, making him wonder that scertain muscle might feel on more... sensitive parts. He was so caught up in his fantasy, he almost didn't hear what Naraku said next. "Would it be fine if I came to your house?"

"Wh- really?," Sesshomaru stuttered, caught off guard, but quickly regained his composure. "Yeah, sure, um, when do you want to come?" 'please let it be soon! Now, if you want! Wait, not now, cause my room looks like shit!,' he internally ranted. Honestly, this could very well be the happiest moment of his life.

"How does tommorow sound?," Naraku asks, and when Sesshomaru nods he smiles, pleased. "Excellent! Quite honestly, i've been meaning to ask you that all day."

Sesshomaru smiles a little wider and asks, "Really? Why?"

"Well, honestly...," He looked around briefly and then leaned in, with his signature smirk, and whispered. "I thought that brother of yours was quite stunning, actually,"

Sesshomaru's smile faded.

"You mean, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. I definitely wouldn't mind taking a swing at that. By the way, aren't you done for the day? Go ahead and leave, I'll check you out. Have a great day!" He called back, walking into the back room.

Correction. This could very well be the worst moment of his life.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe you scored a Durarara! wall scroll. They almost never have those!"

"yep!," Inuyasha exclaimed, Holding the scroll proudly to his chest, smiling. "I'm the G-master! Admit it! You wish you had lucky eye's like mine!"

"Whatever," he laughed, shoving him to the side playfully. A thought occurred to him then, and he looked at Inuyasha, completely serious. "so," he started, "How long is it going to be until you finally tell him the truth?"

Inuyasha knew what he was talking about, but feigned ignorance, instead saying, "Tell who what truth?"

"Inuyasha, I'm serious!," He said harshly, stopping to stand in front of Inuyasha, making it to where all of his attention was forced on him. "you need to tell him the truth!"

"But why!," Inuyasha suddenly shouted, surprising every one around them, even Miroku. Inuyasha blushed a light shade in embarrassment, and slight irritation that a bunch of strangers couldn't find anything better to do than stare them down. He grabbed the human and pulled him over into a corner between two stores, where they could have some sort of privacy.

"look," Inuyasha whispered, "I'm happy! And he's happy, too, not knowing what really happened. I think it's better this way. Also, I... I don't want him to know... he'll be so angry...," Inuyasha trailed off, thinking about all the things that might happen if Sesshomaru where to find out. He figured that it was normal, not wanting to get him angry with him, after all that was things worked with siblings, right? But even then, probably his very worst fear was just that, getting him angry. He didn't know why, but when he thought about what his reaction might be, his insides clenched to the point where he wanted to throw up. He knew he'd have to at some point, but he just couldn't handle it right now, when things where going so well.

Miroku sighed, feeling for the lost looking half-demon. But now wasn't the time to comfort, it was the time to get a point across.

"Inuyasha, I know you don't want to ruin things between you and your brother, but don't you know things will get worse if you just keep this from him? Your dad will come looking for you at his house, and when he does, Sesshomaru's going to be asking questions. How are you going to act then?"

"Well, I... I guess I'll...," 'I don't know,' He thought to himself, looking anywhere but in his best friends eye's. Miroku must have sensed his unease, because he grabbed his wrist, drawing his attention back to him, and he smiled wide.

"Lets go get ice-cream!"

* * *

'I should have asked him where to meet back up...,' Sesshomaru thought, slightly agitated now that he'd been walking almost every damn where over an overly huge and unnecessary shopping mall. 'When I see him, I'll kick his ass. That'll teach him for moving around so damn much.'

Not to mention how the 'fore mentioned 'him' just tralalala-ed into His workplace and convinced his boss/sex god to want to fuck him!

"Fuck!," He shouted, causing a lot of people near and far to jump and stare, some dropping items. He didn't notice, he was far to used to it of course. He just continued his walk (or rather 'march') to find his younger brother. Walking farther along, he started to calm down some, thinking about things logically.

'Well, obviously, he didn't just strut in their with the intent of seducing Naraku. Hell, that's not even his type! At least, I don't think...,' He froze.

He didn't know anything about Inuyasha. Sure, he knew he liked to cook, and that he was completely emo, no matter how hard he said he wasn't, a fact was a fact. He knew he was kinda ditzy and stubborn and kinda brash, but then again anyone could that from sitting in a room for more than five minutes with the half-demon, so that didn't count. And now he was living with him.

He started walking again, while suddenly thinking about all the things he should know as an older brother. What was his favorite color? What was his favorite food? Why did he love cooking, of all things? Was their a reason behind? Was their a reason why he was home-schooled? Speaking of which, he hadn't even thought to ask him that question, until that morning. It should have been the first thing on his mind when he agreed to taking him in.

In all reasoning, he really wasn't fit to be a guardian. But he was doing well, at least, so he supposed it wasn't that big of a problem. As a matter of fact, he was probably the most responsible, most mature kid he knew ( which wasn't actually saying much, because he didn't talk to a lot of kids, but lots came into work, so he knew enough!). If he was his father, he'd be proud... so, why did their father kick him out?

'Because hes a spineless ass-hole who'll turn his back on his kid the moment he finds out he has a flaw, you know that,' a part of himself answered for him. He couldn't agree more, remembering all the time he pressured him to be something he wasn't, keeping him locked inside his own room as much as possible, like he hoped to keep all the 'nonsensical and wrong' influences of the world at bay. All the things that made him, him. But something felt off about the whole situation. Father didn't even kick _him_ out, he left on his own. It all just felt... off. Would his father actually go that far?

Sesshomaru turned into Barnes & Nobles, figuring that, judging by the mountain of books he had by his bed, he was bound to be in there some where. He passed the Manga section, looked over into the Starbucks they had in the store, and finally came to the young adults section of the store, also finding him no where to be found. He internally groaned at the thought of having to search further and turned around, when he saw a black object on the floor that caught his attention. Picking it up, he discovered that it was a phone.

'Hey, this is Inuyasha's phone. At least I know he was here at some point at least.,' He thought pocketing the phone. Just as he was going to walk away, said cell phone vibrated.

'I really shouldn't look at it...,' He looked at the pocket it resided, shivering against his hip, almost begging him to take a peek. Well, sense it asked so nicely...

He plucked it out of his jeans and slid it open, and looked at the caller ID to see who was calling.

* * *

"Oh noes!," Inuyasha shouted, jumping up from his seat at the ice-cream parlor Inuyasha and Miroku where at. Inuyasha had been cheered up by the frosty treat, and they were having a good time, that is, until Inuyasha realized that his phone was missing. "Crap!"

"What is it?," Miroku asked, concerned.

"My phone! Its gone!"

"Is that all?," Miroku asked incredulously, relaxing back in his seat. "Your family's rich, just get another one! It's not like you can't."

"Dude, that's not the point! That phone has all my information on it, if someone my dad knows finds it somewhere they'll find me! And do I look that shallow?"

Miroku ignored the last question. "What are the possibilities that one of your dads friends will just be roaming around? If that was the case, you'd be surrounded by now, each of them trying to haul you off to your dad with you fighting them of. Actually, that would be pretty cool. Hey! Anyone know InuTaisho around here?," He shouted the last part, looking around at the people that now stared curiously at them. Inuyasha cussed and pulled his human friend lower trying to hide his face.

"Dude, chill, no ones going to come at you to drag you back home, okay?," Miroku eased. "We just need to go back to Barnes & Nobles to get your phone."

"No need."

The two looked behind to see who sudden;y spook, to find Sesshomaru Staring at them. More like... glaring. And he was holding … 'oh no' Inuyasha thought, eyeing the cell phone clasped (dangerously tightly) in his brothers grip.

"Some one wants to talk to you," He said tightly, holding out the phone to Inuyasha. "It's dad."

* * *

I'm not even sure if 'eyeing' is a word. Oh well. And I promise that I'll update more. I now i've those same promises in the past, but have faith! I'll get started ASAP.

The book I mentioned in here, Zombies Vs. Unicorns, is a real book if you didn't know that. And it's amazing. Just sayin'. Oh, and Durarara! is amazing too. (AAAAND I changed my penname again. I'm a penname whore, I can't stay faithful to one. I'll try though.)

PS: special shout out to kitty jinxter, cause she wrote that awesomely amazing fanfiction for me. I dedicate this chappie to you~!

PSS: sorry of any and all grammar or spelling mistakes at all.

~P.N.


	6. Three Difficult Questions

Chapter 6

'Craaaaaap," Inuyasha thought, his heart stopping as he grabbed the phone from Sesshomaru. He looked to Miroku, who coughed and made an excuse to go to the bathroom. Then he looked to Sesshomaru, who was still glaring at him. He pulled out a chair and took a seat, all the while his eyes never left Inuyasha. Inuyasha cautiously lifted the phone to his ears.

"H-hello?," He mumbled quietly.

"You are in so. Much. Trouble.," said a deep voice through the phones speaker, undeniably his fathers. "You really _lied_ to your brother, just to get away from home? How did you think he wouldn't find out?"

"Dad, I-,"

"I want you home, today, no exception.," A steady dial tone signified his dad hanging up. Inuyasha sighed and set the phone down on the table, staring at it instead of meeting his brothers obviously angry eye's.

"So... he told you?," Inuyasha stated, already knowing the answer.

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away, making Inuyasha all the more uncomfortable with every second. Finally, he said, "What do you think?"

"Sesshomaru, I- ," Inuyasha began, but was interrupted by the raise of his brothers hand, telling his stop.

"I can't believe you _ran away_. And I also can't believe you _lied_ to me about it."

"God, you sound just like dad...," Inuyasha mumbled to himself staring at his shoes under the table. A hand shot out and gripped him by his shirt, yanking him up in the face of his – _very_ pissed off – brother.

"Don't you ever," he hissed through clenched teeth, " say I'm like him again. I'm nothing like him." And with that he dropped a very shocked hanyou in the chair. He gave him a once over and bite out, "We're going home, your getting your shit, and your going back home, no questions." And he turned and strode away.

Once coming out of his shock and noticing Sesshomaru storming out of the place he hurriedly grabbed all his stuff and booked it to catch up with his brother, deciding to later text Miroku, telling him he had to leave pronto. He didn't want to risk writing out a note in case his he got impatient and decided it be much less stressful to, you know, _kill_ him.

When he caught up he didn't dare try and walk at pace with him, so he just trailed quietly behind and mused over why Sesshomaru had such a strong reaction to being compared to their dad. What was there to be upset over? Their dad was slammingly sexy, had such a large fortune he could probably wipe his ass with a 100 dollar bill, and was taken seriously by pretty much everyone. Most people might think it would be a compliment to be compared with him. But apparently not Sesshomaru.

Did something happen between them? Looking up at the back of him, he thought about how he'd moved out so early before he was even 18. Afterward, he never even came to visit. These [ast few weeks, he realized, has been the most time they'd ever spend together. Ever. So this left him questioning: what happened?

The drive home was in complete silence, and angry silence on Sesshomaru's end, but just plan awkward on Inuyasha's. When they got home Sesshomaru didn't even bother to unlock the door, but just kicked it open so hard it bounced off the back wall and broke the hinges, he chucked his bag over to the furthest wall where it hit with an very, very loud BANG! And slide to the floor. Without looking at Inuyasha once, he crossed throught the living room, down the hall out of sight and slammed his door hard enough it shook the walls. To say the least, Inuyasha was scared shitless. Quickly he scurried to his own room.

* * *

Hours later, Inuyasha sat on his bear bed with the very few things he'd brought with him laying in a suitcase at his feet. And even though he'd packed everything up all he could think about sitting there was how he could find a way to stay.

The thought of going back their, with _him_ there, make him choke up with fear. It's why he left, to get away from him. But the question was, how was he going to be able to stay? He'd pissed off Sesshomaru bad enough to where asking him might be suicidal. But... If he played to 'pity me' game, would he loosen up and fight for him to stay? It was a pretty pathetic game to play on someone, he knew that, but he was desperate, and he knew that even though his brother had a tough exterior, he had a soft spot inside, even though he hadn't spent all that much time with him to begin with. It was just something he could feel with him.

Really, it seemed like the only good chance he got, so why the fuck not, eh? With that thought in mind he took a deep breath, steeled himself for the worst and set off to his brothers room.

Though, when he got to the door, his confidence faltered. He must have had stood their for at least 10 minutes, fighting himself to either go inside or go back to his room, when he heard a small moan sounded in the room. Confused, he finally opened the door.

Sesshomaru lay there, face down on his bed with an empty bottle of vodka in the hand that was hanging over the bed. Another moan escaped from beneath him as he rolled over, the bottle sliding out of his grasp and onto the floor.

A wave of heat flooded into Inuyasha's cheeks and he turned away from the sight of his drunk brother, though why he wasn't quiet sure, Although he'd never been very comfortable seeing anyone drunk. Walking over to the immobile form of his brother, though, he felt it had less to do with his inability to cope with these kind of situation, and more to do with the rather provocative picture his brother painted laying on the bed.

His pants, for some reason, where unbuttoned and hung low on his hips. His shirt was pulled up past his navel and just ghosted just below his chest, and his hair was drawn hazardously over his face, the white of his hair contrasting rather nicely with the red glow in his cheeks. Looking at him, Inuyasha could feel his own cheeks heat up and he had to look away to try and calm his quickly increasing heartbeat.

Now Inuyasha was faced with his second difficult question of the day: why the hell does the almost-half-naked site of his brother make him feel like an obsessive fan girl? This was his brother we're talking about, you know, the guy who also came out of the same guy he did? He shouldn't be feeling all... _crushy_ about his brother. And I'm not, He told himself. It's just the feeling of seeing him in such a state, just like how I'd probably feel the same way if I saw _anyone_ all half-nakey like. So he sucked it up and turned to help his brother into a more comfortable position, because there was no way he was going to be the one who had to deal with a hung-over AND cramped older brother.

He hooked his arms under Sesshomaru's and pulled him up against him, so he could maneuver him to lay against the pillows rather than the hard end off the mattress. But instead of laying limp like he thought he'd do, Sesshomaru latched his arms around him and knocked him over onto the bed, successfully trapping him underneath his much bigger body, and chuckled into his very confused younger brothers ear.

"Hey~," He whispered into his ear, a slight slur audible in his voice, but very clear considering how drunk he was. "What're you grabbing me for?"

"I-I was going to... to tuck you in, I guess...," He felt obliged to whisper, too, even though he reasoned with himself there was no reason to. Sesshomaru laughed, louder now, into his shoulder the area he migrated to while Inuyasha spoke.

"That's nice... Really nice... nicer than... than...," Inuyasha could almost feel the smile leave his brothers face, but he knew he felt how he suddenly tensed up against him. He flipped them over half way, to where they both where on their sides and he could easily see his face. His expression itself was blank, but he noticed how his eye's looked to shiny, and reflected a old hurt. Honestly, he'd never thought he'd see his brother like this, and now that he was, he wasn't quiet sure what to do. But he had to try.

"Sesshomaru...," he began, stiff and uncomfortable, laying a hand on his shoulder in what he thought - and hoped- was a comforting gesture. "Whats wrong? You can tell me anything, you know. I'm nicer than who?"

He looked at him, his chin quivering almost unnoticeable, and Inuyasha was reminded of a puppy that might have been kicked and looked to his master thinking "Why, master? Why?" After a while of silence he thought that maybe his brother wasn't going to answer him after all, and started to think of ways he could leave without causing him to freak, when he finally whispered a single word: "Daddy."

And it was like he a wall that kept him from crying broke, and his tears feel freely without his control. He turned his face into the sheets of his bed. He never liked it when someone saw him cry, it didn't matter how drunk he was.

Inuyasha's heart broke at the sight of his brother crying, and he forgot about the fact that crying people made him uncomfortable. He reached out and pulled his brother to his chest and shushed and pet him into calming down, and soon Sesshomaru started to shake less and his breathing became more even. It was a couple moments of silence after when Inuyasha decided to start to question him.

"Sesshomaru... you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what in the world happened between you and Dad?," He whispered into his hair. "I've never known, and I've always wondered, but no one ever told me." Sesshomaru tensed against him, and gripped his shirt tightly.

"I-I don't...," He never got to finish his sentence, though, because right then the front door bell rang, both the brothers jumping at how loud it sounded compared to their quiet whispering just seconds before. Inuyasha pulled himself from his brother to look into his face, asking him if it'd be alright if he went to go answer the door. He noticed how tired he looked before he just waved his hand in dismissal, clearly saying it was alright. Before he left, though, he made sure to put a blanket over him, make sure he knew he was going to be back, and then surprising them both, he kissed him on the cheek.

They looked at each other in surprise, before Sesshomaru smiled at leaned up to kiss him back, and then turned away from him and snuggled int the sheets. A now very shocked half-demon just sat there for just a couple minutes, then realized there was someone waiting at the door, and rushed to go get it. All the will thinking about his third most complicated question of the day: What the _hell_ just happened?

But that question was quickly dashed out of his mind when he opened the door and saw just who stood on the other side, none other than his brother's creepy crush, Naraku.

* * *

I feel bad just writing such a short chapter, but I hope that enough stuff happened you guys will forgive me, yes? Then again, there are a lot of questions posed and not answered in this chapter, so maybe instead you all will just kill me. But then you'd never get answers, and around in a circle we go. BUT i'm like, halfway done with the next one, so have faith~!

~P.N


	7. Okay

"Naraku!," Inuyasha almost shouted, completely taken back by the tattooed man sudden appearance. During all the days turmoil, Inuyasha had barely thought about him at all, and what a shock to find him at this moment, at all moments, on his door step! Well, his _brother's_ door step, to be technical. But _why_?

"Um," He started, avoiding the tall half-demons eyes and deliberately ignoring that rather suspicious (and slightly molesting, for lack of a better word) smile, not wanting him to find how awkward he felt around his brother's crush. "Sesshomaru's kind of... unavailable right now, so you'll have to come back ...later."

He moved to shut the door, but instead was stopped by a hand slipping between the crack and pushing it back open. Inuyasha clenched his teeth in irritation, how dare he pull an old school move like that? What, did he think he was slick? Forcing back a barrage of insulting words, he opened the doorand slid on his best fake smile. "Is there something else you want?"

"Actually..." Naraku began, a wicked grin spreading across his lips, making Inuyasha's confidence falter. "There is." He stepped into the house, forcing Inuyasha to step back, and shut the door behind him.

A spark of fear shot threw Inuyasha's spine watching as Naraku advanced toward him. His back hit the banister for the stair case. He thought of running up the stairs to a room and locking the door, but he didn't dare break eye contact.

Though that resolve broke as soon as he leaned toward his face toward his own, a hand placed on his cheek, far to close to the kissing zone. He turned his head away just as Naraku leaned in for the kill and twirled up onto the staircase, staring down incredulously at the tattooed male below, who looked a bit exasperated himself.

"What are you trying to do? I only just met you today! You can't just try to kiss me like that all of a sudden!" he yelled down at him, but quiet enough to not rouse his brother from his drunken stupor. If he woke up and walked out onto a scene like this...

Roused out of his train of thought by an advancing foot, He took another step back and glared at Naraku so hard he was pretty sure he might be able to burn a hole through him if he did so long enough. But Naraku either didn't notice or didn't care because he continued, slowly rising up the staircase after a retreating Inuyasha with measured steps. He grinned so wide, eh might've been able to put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Fist of all, we only just met _yesterday _seeing as it is-," He looked down at his watch "Twelve forty five in the morning, which is plenty enough time for us to get … _well acquainted_ with each other." His voice sounded slick to Inuyasha's ears, with an emotion Inuyasha knew all too well. A voice that came from another throat, from another man...

He flinched fast with memory of him, and shouted down at him, careless of how loud he was; "Well acquainted my ass! I know damn well what you want and guess what, freak?Your not getting it, not ever!" He turned violently and jolted to the bathroom behind him and locked the door. He leaned his back against it to steady himself, his body trembling with memories he chose to forget. Or rather, ones he wished he could.

Naraku was just like. Just like him. In every way.

And more than anything else, that terrified him. Because if he was just like him, who's to say this this moment isn't just like the last? That history won't repeat itself, like it so often would? Because if he was just like him, then-

"Then maybe Your just like you were?"

Inuyasha Jolted back from the door and then slammed back into it, no longer leaning for support but for security. His breathing hitched in his throat and he could almost feel the fear rolling through his veins.

"What... What are you talking about?," He shouted through the wood, his voice cracking in the middle and cursing silently afterwards.

A deep chuckle came from the other side, and afterwards followed, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about don't you?"

He answered with silence, but inside he started to panic. Naraku continued on.

"Do you miss him, Inuyasha?," He asked gently, sounding concerned but to convincing to be true.

"Shut up, you don't know anything..."

"I don't? I thought I knew the whole story! I mean, he said he told the everything that happened between you two."

"Shut up!," He was desperate now, for everything to just stop. For Naraku's faux kind voice to stop, for the memories to stop, for everything to just _stop._

"I wonder how Sesshomaru will react to the story I tell him?"

In an instant, his whole body was thrown into motion. He stood from where he sat and slammed the door open, fury and fear pounding to thick for him to relish the look of surprise and the others face before he hissed, "_Don't you say anything to him!_"

Maybe he was expecting him to be scared and say he'd stop, or maybe he'd been thinking he'd back off and tell him to chill out, and that he was joking. Maybe he didn't expect him to do anything, and he had just reacted without thinking about anything at all. But he sure as hell didn't expect the pleased grin that slide on his face that made Inuyasha feel as though he'd walked straight into a river in winter.

He really should've seen it coming though. It figured.

Fast, Naraku grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the side of the sink, so fast Inuyasha couldn't discern how he'd gotten from point A to point B. He held his hands slightly behind him, down against the sink so tightly he was pretty sure his wrists started to bruise up.

They were so close now he had to look up to see his face, or look straight into his chest and smell the cologne roll off him in waves. He struggled to release his hands but the fact of the matter was, he was stronger than he was, and that freaked him out more than you could imagine.

"Don't fight me, Inuyasha," He whispered. The sound of his name of his tongue drove him to the point of bile, but he held back stared defiantly at anyplace but the others face, though he doubted that mattered seeing as his whole body shook. "I now have something to hold against you if you do."

He whimpered. He knew what he had against him. He also knew what he was trying to do.

Grudgingly, he turned to him, his eyes finally shining the tears he fought so hard to hold back all night, and not only because of what Naraku was making him do. His whole day had gone to shit. His dad knew where he was, his brother didn't want him to live with him anymore, and if he went back he'd be right where he started from, with the reason he ran away and lied to his brother in the first place. But that didn't even matter, did it? Because he was going to do the same thing now as he did back then. But what choice did he have?

If Sesshomaru found out what went on... how would he look at him then?

The thought of it hit him hard like a physical blow, and he breathed deeply to calm himself. He had to do this. Had to do this. Because he...

"Alright," he choked out, his tears falling in a long stream. "alright."

And before he knew it, Naraku was all over him.

Sesshomaru woke that morning with an almighty headache of epic proportions. Even the initial movement of his eyes opening sent a shock threw his skull. Groaning, he stayed there and clutched at his crown for a good minute before slowly attempting to sit up.

Around him lay a couple of empty bottles of alcohol, and one that he suspected might have been half full, but now lay empty in his hands, the liquid inside soaked into his bed. He furrowed his eyebrows together and focused on the vague events that lead him here. He remembered Going to work with his baby brother... Naraku's fine ass... finding Inuyasha's phone... didn't someone ring?...

BAM! Then everything afterwards hit him. Their dad, the lies, and most importantly, _the liar._ He didn't even care what happened after he cracked open the booze, and stood up ready to storm out of the room. Instead he caught his balance as nausea hit from moving to fast and froze willing it to pass and calming down in the process.

Okay, maybe he was reacting to fast. Yeah he lied to him, and that hurt in a way he couldn't explain. As a matter of fact, he really _couldn't_ explain it. The idea of it burned raw in him like nothing else, and he couldn't explain why.

But, that was okay, wasn't it? Well, not okay, but atleast understandable. Maybe he thought... thought that he'd be angry with him that he'd run away?

It wasn't unbelievable. After all, he had yelled at him that day when he found him in his house, telling him he had to go home no questions asked. If he'd run away, of course he wouldn't want to go back under any circumstances. And he believed him when he told him he threw him out, so he was half to blame.

Father had always favored Inuyasha more. He could tell that much from the way he ogled him, and ignored himself. He had always wanted that adoration directed at him, see him proud of who he was and what he accomplished. But he got none of that, in fact he remembered getting a lot of heated comments and disapproving stares for pretty much everything he was. And then that argument, and if he wasn't sure of how things were before, he was afterwards.

Sighing, he heaved himself up and out his bedroom door, planning on climbing the staircase to rouse his brother from sleeping. He didn't know what he would tell him yet, on weither or not he could stay ( even though he was pretty sure he'd an earful from his father his he did let him stay; then again, when had he ever cared what he'd had to say?). He never made it upstairs though, because Inuyasha was already awake in the kitchen, clutching a duffel back to himself at the table. His eyes were red and puffy, with slight dark circles underneath. He looked like he had been crying. About leaving?

"Inuyasha?," He spoke softly, hoping not to surprise the half demon but doing so anyway. The others head snapped up to stare at him, looking like he was surprised he was up.

"Sesshomaru! I didn't think you'd be up so early. You were hammered last night, like _hammered_."

He nodded and muttered out a quiet yeah, but was too focused on Inuyasha to really notice what he was saying. He was a wreck! His hair was even tangled about his head, looking like he had sleeping on all of it's sides. And though he looked the same as ever, granted a bit of color that morning, he seemed years older. Nothing of the super happy boy he'd grown used to rang true in this version.

He slide back a chair and sat into it, resting his cheek on his fist and staring at his baby brother, and said quietly, "You really don't want to go back do you?"

He didn't say anything for a good minute. But then looked up at him, and Sesshomaru was shocked at how desperate they looked.

"No, I don't. I want to stay here...," He whispered.

Sesshomaru stared back at him, his heart tearing at how sad he seemed, but unable to turn away. "Will you tell my you ran away?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily and pressed his palms to his temple, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't! I just can't!" he sighed again, this time sounding more frustrated. He ran his hand through his hair and his forearms shielded his face from Sesshomaru sight. Sesshomaru sighed himself and dropped his arm to the table and gazed at his knuckles. He knew he shouldn't say what he was going to say next but...what was he supposed to do?

"Okay!," he all but shouted due to frustration at the whole situation, and the new one he was getting into. He spoke more softly, "Okay... you can stay."

"W-what?," Inuyasha said quickly as his head shot up to Sesshomaru. His eyes shimmered like he had been almost about to cry. Maybe he still was, and these ones were for joy.

"You can stay," Sesshomaru repeated, not helping the small smile creeping onto his face at seeing his eyes light with hope. It made his chest ache in an unfamiliar, but pleasant way. "But no more lying to me!"

"I promise! No more lying, I swear!," He stood up and reached over and grabbed his hands of the table. He pressed it to his cheek thankfully and smiled such a dazzling smile it almost made Sesshomaru dizzy, not to mention the tingling feeling his hand was feeling by being pressed so intimately with his cheek.

Then he did something that caught Sesshomaru completely off guard and brought his knuckles to his lips, placing a strong kiss against them. An electric shock when through his entire arm.

Apparently Inuyasha didn't notice as he grabbed his duffel bag and threw it enthusiastically over his shoulder. "I'm going to unpack everything and throw it _everywhere _ to celebrate! Thank you so much!" and with that he took off like a rocket to the staircase, leaving a stunned demon to wonder why his heart beat so fast and hard in his chest.

Well, at least his happy-go-lucky hanyou was back.

About an hour and a half later, Inuyasha sat in his now very messy room running over and over the fact that he could actually _stay _in his mind. Yeah, he'd sure as hell hear it from their dad later. And yeah, it sure as well wasn't the end of his problems. But he could _stay._ The prospect was enough to shield the underlying fear and shame he felt enough for him to ignore it, at least for now.

And he was terribly scared and ashamed. Everything that had happened last night had brought back everything he'd wanted to forget and much, much more. He was petrified at how far Naraku would go to get Inuyasha to... to do what he wanted, lets say. He knew that someday Sesshomaru would have to find out about _him_, and how Naraku even knew about _him_ was beyond his comprehension; but not know, never now, and never ever from those lips. If Naraku was pushed to that point that point, Inuyasha also had no doubt that he would even stoop so low as to tell him about the night before. Not only would he kick him out, he wouldn't even talk to him again. He'd probably never want to see his face again, for sleeping with the guy he loved...

Inuyasha shook his head violently, forcing the thoughts from his head before they chased away his good mood. Because all that mattered was he got to _stay, _and accompanying that thought was the main reason why he was so happy, the same thing he realized last night when he let Naraku have him. The reason that he had to let him have him...

_Because I love him._

So there you have it! Finally, the seventh chapter. Sooooooo, for excuses, first of I would like to plead that through a series of events, that my fanfiction folder got deleted on my computer. So that half finished chapter I originally told you about? It has passed on, and it took a while for my brain to get over it's mourning period :(. But, out of it's depression, it's kicking again! I reeeeeally hope this chapter was good enough for you guys, I worked extra hard on it! Thank you, and please review~!

~P.N.


	8. Heartache

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with sunlight beaming into his eye's through the shutters, and he heard the calm birds chirping outside. He thought it couldn't be a more perfect morning, with the mood he was in.

The disbelief that Sesshomaru was going to let him stay with him, regardless of their dads wishes, was still pounding through his head and he still couldn't believe it. If he was in his shoes, he would have kicked his ass out so fast his leg would have whiplash. And judging that his brother was way stricter on these kinds of things than he was, This was a complete three sixty on his personality. Sure, he could have sat there and diagnosed the reasoning behind why his Sesshomaru was being nice to him about the whole situation, but Inuyasha was a firm believe in not looking a gift horse in the mouth.

Smiling to himself, and his luck, and silently to his brother, he got out of bed to get ready for the day. He felt it was going to a good, good day.

::::::

The smell of pancakes and sausage wafted past Sesshomaru's nose, waking him up from yet another nightmare of his father. He sighed, sitting up while pressing his fingertips to his temples to calm himself down. This one was worse than the others.

Maybe it was because he had talked to his dad for the first time in years yesterday, or maybe it was the alcohol messing with his head again. Or maybe it was his subconscious punishing him for not only involving himself in his brothers issues, but also putting himself in the direct pathway of his dads anger. He had avoided the man for so long, and then his kid brother comes and ruins his streak in matter of days. Groaning, he rubbed his face against the inside of his forearms and sat up out of bed. He should go and make sure that Inuyasha burning his kitchen down.

Half stumbling into the hallway and feeling his way to the kitchen, he saw Inuyasha bouncing about the kitchen, which really wasn't that surprising.

"What are you so excited about?"

"Hm?" Just noticing he was there, Inuyasha spun around, a spoon in his mouth. "Oh um, no reason." But his smile was way to large for it to be nothing. He stared at him for moment more before turning back to food, flipping the last pancake.

"I made you food." he picked up two plates, stacked high with food, and set them at table. He sat down, biting into a sausage and waving his hand over the seat next to him, motioning him to sit down next to him.

Giving him a funny look, Sesshomaru silently took his seat. He picked up his fork and pushed his sausages around on his plate, not feeling hungry. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, and caught Inuyasha staring at him.

"What?"

"It's just, you're not eating anything." he cocked his mouth to the side, staring down at his plate in confusion and slight indignation. "I thought you liked pancakes."

"I do, I'm sorry." He set his fork down, resting his elbows on the table. Rubbing his forehead agains the back of his hand, he sighed, wanting to go back to bed and forget the outside world even existed.

Watching him, Inuyasha grew increasingly concerned for what was bothering him. He looked tired, and stressed, and he was worried that it was his fault.

"Sesshomaru, is everything okay?" He reached a hand out, placing it gently on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

But as soon as he felt it, Sesshomaru flinched hard, knocking Inuyasha's hand away. Inuyasha stared, shocked. Then the pain settled in.

He watched as Sesshomaru hurried out of his chair, muttering something about getting ready for work, and left to room his room. He looked down at Sesshomaru's empty plate and suddenly, he wasnt so excited.

::::::

Ringing up a couple of band-T's for a couple of teenage girls, Sesshomaru more felt rather than saw Naraku creep up behind him. He'd been working for him far too, had a crush on him even longer, to not be able to sense him coming without looking.

"Hey," Naraku greeted, his voice rolling over Sesshomaru's mind like music. His heart beat faster like usual, and he made extra care to look back at him.

"Hey," He replied. His voice came out a lot quieter than he wanted, and a lot less sturdy.

The two girls left, giggling their thank yous, and since no one was left behind them that left Sesshomaru all alone with Naraku. Twisting around him, Naraku leaned against the check out counter while Sesshomaru counted the cash for the night.

"So, did your brother come with you again today?" And just like that, his mood turned sour.

"No, I came alone. We're not- well, I'm, It's just..." Forcing his jaw shut, he opted on continuing the cash counting rather than to keep embarrassing himself. He was usually so level-headed, just not so much around Naraku. Right now though he'd wish he'd just leave him alone- it was no fun crushing when all they talked about was your little brother.

"Aw, that's too bad, I was looking forward to seeing him again." Pouting in that sarcastic way he did often, he pushed off the counter and looked down at Sesshomaru's hands, asking "Isn't that the third time you've counted the money?"

"No." Damn it. He should have been paying attention, now he looked stupid. At least that wasn't unusual. Slamming the cash register shut, he side-stepped around Naraku and left to the back room where his jacket and more importantly, his car keys were.

Naraku, unfortunately for him, followed. Though his stuff was back there as well so it was more or less unavoidable.

Walking into the room, determined to get his stuff and leave as soon as he possibly could while ignoring Naraku, he heard the door shut behind him and the click of a lock. Spinning around, he saw Naraku leaning against the closed door with his hand on the lock. He was staring right at him, the grin Sesshomaru loved spread across his face, yet somehow it was so different. This one sent a chill through his body, a chill he couldn't say he completely hated.

"Naraku what are you doing?" Sesshomaru choked out, stepping back. The back of his calves hit some crates of packaged, fragile merchandise and almost tripped, though his eye's never left Naraku.

"Well, I was just thinking about how great you look in that shirt." He sauntered over to Sesshomaru, slowly and in a way that made his hips sway in a mesmerizing way. He was wearing leather pants, that hugged his theighs and made Sesshomaru's breath catch in his throat. Oh of all the times he'd fantasized about Naraku cornering him in that very room, and it was becoming a reality.

Closing in on him, Naraku pushed against Sesshomaru's chest, making him fall back onto the crates. Without missing a beat he crawled above him, pushing one hand up his shirt and pressing his nose into his neck. Sesshomaru tensed and bit back a moan.

"But I think you'd look better without it."

:::::

Inuyasha stared up at his roof, laying flat on his bed. A million thought ran through his head, most of them feeble attempts at blocking out the most disconcerting of them. The ones that where about his Dad, Naraku, Him. And mostly, the ones about Sesshomaru. Those were the worst.

He thought about the way Sesshomaru smiled- well, whenever he did smile. Which wasn't often, honestly. But when he did, wow, was it enthralling. And that jawline was a dream, strong and straight, something he just wanted to bite and nibble while he tangled his fingers in his hair.

But maybe what he really like about him... was how behind that detached demeanor, he actually cared. More than most people in his experience. He didn't have to take him, and he really didn't have to keep him around after he lied to him, and put him in the line of fire of their dad. He knew better than most that was a grade A danger zone.

Maybe that was why he flinched away from him, and why he was so stressed? Was it his fault? Maybe... maybe he should have just gone when told, and then he wouldn't have put so much pressure on Sesshomaru. And maybe he would... like him again.

Groaning, he rolled over and shoved his face into a pillow, trying to block out all the crappy things happening in his life.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang.

::::::

Post-sex euphoria was nice. Especially when it involved straddling the man of your dreams under his leather coat. Though, he could do without whole "Being in a storage room" thing. But Naraku's hand smoothing over his back and neck was enough to make him forget about that.

"If I knew you where that good I would have cornered you in here a long time ago." Naraku chuckled under his breath, kissing the top of Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru bit his lip to hold back a smile, though his haphazard hair did a pretty good job of hiding it.

He leaned up and stretched his back until he heard a definite pop. Naraku's hands roamed over his chest, and his flat stomach, and came to rest on his thighs, his thumbs methodically over his inner-thighs.

Sesshomaru made to get up and dress- probably Inuyasha was worried sick about him. He was an hour late and that was like days in Inuyasha Time. But Naraku held down his thighs, smirking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sighing, Sesshomaru smiled and leaned down and kissed him. It was gentle first, then Naraku pulled him closer and deepened it, and soon he could barely tell who's tongue was who's.

"Did you think you were getting away from me?" Naraku whispered, pressing his nose into his jawline and sending a shiver rolling throughout his body. It was enough to get his libido going all over again, but he did need to go.

"I need to get back to Inuyasha, he'll be worrying." He would be, but on account of Naraku's teeth nibbling at his earlobe, he was starting to be less concerned about.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha. We should invite him, have ourselves a threesome." He made to kiss him, but Sesshomaru reeled back. He stared at, trying to understand what he said.

"What- what did you say?"

"What?" Naraku smirked, entirely too laid back in Sesshomaru's opinion. "Are you not into threesomes?"

"It's not the threesome I have a problem with, it's the fact that you think it's a good idea to do it with my brother." He pushed of off him, all of the sudden feeling gross. He should have known- known that even though he'd gotten with what he'd wanted, which was to be with Naraku, that the only thing Naraku would be able to think about was his brother.

"I can not believe this." He hissed to himself, pulling his clothes on in an anger filled hurry. "Ever since I brought him around you've been eying him. Was that what this was about? Did you corner me, and- and sleep with me just to get to him?"

Still buck-ass nude, Naraku scoffed and said, "I didn't need to sleep with you to get to him the first time, why would I this time."

Spinning around, Sesshomaru stared, feeling his mind go known as he processed what those words implied. "You... You slept with... my brother?"

"Well, yeah" He shrugged and strode forward, in return Sesshomaru stepped back until his back hit the wall behind him. "I don't see what the deal is. He was a damn good shag, I might add."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists to keep himself like shaking, and he felt the threat of tears stinging the back of his eyes. "So... what about- about me, I- you just-" he stopped himself, trying to get a grip on his composure and to get out what he was trying to say. "I thought... you liked me, and that's why..."

Naraku laughed, and Sesshomaru looked up, surprised. Shaking his head, Naraku looked at him like he was a naive boy, who didn't get it. And maybe, he thought, he didn't.

"Sesshomaru, you don't think I haven't noticed you looking at me? How you get flustered and nervous when I talk to you? But did you actually think I'd go for you?" Reaching up to brush a strand of hair off his cheek, he chuckled when Sesshomaru stumbled away. Sesshomaru's face told nothing of what he was feeling, as usual, but he was trembling and his eyes... it was almost enough to make Naraku feel bad. Almost, but not enough. It wasn't his fault he feel for him.

"I'm a lone creature, okay, I don't do relationships.," He said. "It's not my fault you were dumb enough to think that just a lay was enough for me to love you." Naraku turned his back, gathering his clothes.

Opening his mouth, he shook his head, not wanting to believe what was happening. His mind was blank and he couldn't think of anything to say, though he wanted to. Snapping his jaw shut, he opened the door and ran out, only slowing when he gotten out of the entire mall and into the parking lot.

He slammed the door to his car too hard, and just sat there, gripping the wheel too hard. He couldn't drive- he couldn't see through his tears

A/N: I haven't updated this story in FOREVER. And I'm very, _very_ sorry, to everyone who liked/likes this story. But I had some really epic (I don't think I need to explain just how epic) writer's block. And then when I had the itching to keep writing this story, I went back and started to re-read it, to understand where I left off with it.

I am very, _very, __**very**__, _sorry. It was like- it was bad, I know that now. But I really don't think I can re-write all that. If you guys really think it's really bad, but still like the story, then maybe I can try? But most of all, I want to finish it. I want to start finishing the things I start. Hopefully, if I don't instead re-write this whole thing, I'll be done in 2 to 3 more chapters.

I hope all you guys have lovely, lovely Christmas's and New Year's- that is, if we're not to tired (or dead) from partying on the Apocalypse!

EDIT: Stupid doubled my bloody text and me look stupid ;_;. I have fixed it now~


End file.
